


Summers With You | chensung

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Love, M/M, Promises, Summer, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: "Yᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴍʏ sᴜᴍᴍᴇʀ. Yᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴍʏ ᴇɴᴛɪʀᴇ ғᴏᴜʀ sᴇᴀsᴏɴs."Chenle came back to his province every summer just to spend his vacation with his childhood friend Jisung. They spent numerous summer vacation together until they fall in love with each other.They know that first love almost never lasts, but they are brave and desperate enough to try.[ p.js x z.cl ]- 2020[ No Plagiarism ]
Relationships: Childhood Friends - Relationship, First Love - Relationship, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Schoolmates - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!

**_summer of 2010_ **

**"Come here! Faster, Lele!"** The 7-year-old Jisung shouted at his friend Chenle.

 **"Wait for me!"** The 8-year-old Chenle shouted back. **"You're too fast!"**

Jisung was looking at his friend running towards his direction. He was waiting in front of a tree.

When Chenle finally reached him, he was panting.

 **"And now, let's start!"** Said Jisung as he put out a sharp stone from his pocket which he picked along the way there.

 **"Are you sure that this is effective?"** Asked Chenle. He was now starting to doubt if what they were going to do was really effective.

 **"Trust me. This is effective,"** said Jisung and then he started to carve his name on the tree, and Chenle followed him; he also started to carve his name beside Jisung using a sharp stone.

There's a belief in their neighborhood that if you carved your name and your friend's name or lover's name on this hundred years old tree, you're going to stay together forever.

The two was sweating after they got done on carving their names and it read as:

**_P. Jisung & Z. Chenle_ **

They didn't want to be separated from each other. They wanted to stay together, especially now that Chenle's parents told him that they're going to move into the city which means that Jisung would be left alone in this province.

They carved their names hoping that Chenle's family would not going to live in the city anymore. 

**"We're gonna stay together forever, right?" Chenle asked.**

**"Yes, forever together,"** Jisung replied and then he smiled at the lad.

 **"Promise?"** Chenle asked and then he offered a pinky promise.

Jisung accepted the pink promise. **"Promise."**

But after that summer, Chenle left the province with his family.

He broke his promise to Jisung. He didn't come back anymore.

He didn't even say goodbye to Jisung.

That damn tree was nothing but a lie.


	2. 1st summer

_**summer of 2016** _

The 13-years-old Jisung was thinking of ways how to run away from his house.

The more that he's coming nearer at their house, the more he wanted to run away or maybe disappear.

The car door opened.

 **"Congratulations, Jisung!"** Everyone greeted loudly and Jisung just forced a smile.

Today was their last day of school and they did a recognition ceremony where they gave awards to students. Jisung didn't know why but he received several awards, and now, there's a huge celebration at their house.

He kept on telling his parents before that he didn't want any party. If they want to celebrate then they could just cook a few dishes and their family would just eat it. He didn't need a party. He just received several awards, that happen to normal students, so why does he need a party? It doesn't make any sense to him.

He doesn't like parties. He doesn't like noisy and crowded places, just like his house now. People's noise scares him the most.

 **"It's just gonna be a small party,"** his father said but it looked like they invited the whole town into their house.

Jisung wasn't sure if this was still his graduation party or his parent's party. It looked like they owned this party more than him.

 **"I'm gonna change my clothes, Mom,"** said Jisung to his mother and she nodded.

Jisung quickly went up to his room and closed the door, then he started to remove his uniform which makes him uncomfortable since the day began.

Jisung changed into casual clothes. Just denim pants and a white shirt with a spongebob print in it.

Jisung lied in his bed. He doesn't have any plans to go back down even if that was his party. He doesn't like it when most people's attention was on him. That's suffocating.

They would always ask how was he, if he likes someone from school, if he already has a girlfriend— just those stupid questions that grown-ups thought that was okay to ask but it's actually not because it's stupid.

**"Jisung!"**

Jisung looked at the person who came into his room.

 **"Hyung, can you at least knock?"** Jisung asked his cousin Jaemin who just entered his room.

 **"Look, look!"** Said Jaemin, showing the phone he was holding excitedly to Jisung. **"I just caught a pokemon in your room!"**

Jaemin was playing Pokemon Go. It's a game that people in his age currently like where you have to walk around and catch pokemons. He didn't like that kind of game, it exhausts him. He preferred to lie on a bed or sit on the couch and read a book.

Jisung just spare a look at Jaemin. He, then, grabbed a book that was lying on his bed. He fell asleep on it while reading it last night, good thing the book was still in its good condition. The book was title The Count of Monte Cristo which was written by Alexandre Dumas who was also known for The Three Musketeers. A lot of people would say that this book wasn't appropriate for his age because it contains a lot of mature topics, but Jisung enjoyed reading it. It was about Edmund Dante who was falsely accused of treason and was arrested on his wedding day.

 **"Huh? That book again?"** Jaemin complained.

 **"Jaemin! Jisung! Come down now and eat!"** Called Jisung's mother. She was standing at the door. **"Especially you, son, I know you're already hungry."**

Jisung wanted to say that she was wrong and he's not hungry, but he chose not to. Jisung put down his book on his study table and went down to eat.

There's a lot of people. Jisung estimated that there were over a hundred people in their house excluding him and his family.

 **"Oh, Jisung, what do you want to eat?"** Their housemaid asked. She's in her mid-30s already. They have two housemaids in total.

Jisung looked at the table and scanned it. He winced when he saw the carbonara lying there. He doesn't like carbonara or any food with milk except if it's a dessert.

 **"Just chicken and spaghetti. Thanks,"** said Jisung, and the housemaid started putting food on his plate.

While Jisung was waiting for his food, he overheard his Dad and its companion's conversation.

 **"Vice, don't you have any plans on running again on the next election?"** The one asked. The one that they called Vice was Jisung's father. People gave him the nickname Vice because his father was the former vice mayor of the town and he did a good job during his term, that's why a lot of people remembered him and Jisung was quite famous in school.

 **"You should run for Mayor on the next election,"** the other one suggested.

 **"No, no,"** said Jisung's father. **"I don't have any plans as of now to run again this coming election. I want to focus on my son. He's going to hit puberty anytime soon, it's the most crucial stage of the child's growth."**

When his Dad finished his term, he focused on managing the farm they owned. It's just a small farm, a few hectares. They have crops there, also a poultry farm. They are the ones supplying the local market with rice, corn, wheat, some fruits, chicken, eggs, and ducks. They also have horses and cows which they do not sell— they are just taking care of it to make the land more healthier for plants. While his father manages the farm, his mother was a doctor. She owned a clinic in the town.

 **"Here's your food, Jisung,"** said the maid as she handed the plate to Jisung carefully and Jisung accepted it.

 **"Oh, you finally came!"** Jisung overheard his mother. He didn't know who she was talking to as he was focused on holding his plate.

 **"It's been a while since we came back here,"** a lady said whose voice sounded familiar.

 **"Are you back here for good?"** Asked Jisung's mother.

Jisung was carefully walking to the table and when he got there, he immediately placed his plate there and sat on a chair.

 **"No, we just came here to have a vacation,"** the lady with a familiar voice answered. " **Chenle wants to came back here badly."**

_Chenle?_

Jisung stopped on eating and he stood up and looked for his mother. She was standing near the door talking to a couple. And there he saw a boy standing beside the couple. His childhood best friend. The one who swore to him to stay together forever. The one who broke the promise they made for each other.

 **"Where's Jisung?"** Chenle asked and Jisung hide on the big plant near from him. The plant was planted on a big vase, so he's sure that no one would see him there.

Jisung's mother roamed her eyes to look for her son.

" **Oh, there he is!"** Said Jisung's mother as she pointed at Jisung who's hiding from the vase.

Jisung's eyes widened. He was wrong. People could still see him. He, then, turned to his back and started to walk back fast to the kitchen.

 **"Jisung!"** Chenle called but Jisung didn't look back at him. Jisung continued on walking.

Jisung didn't know why but he doesn't want to see Chenle now.


	3. one

It's been a week since Jisung's party happened. It's been a week since Chenle came back to their province. It's been also a week since Chenle started to go to Jisung's house every day to look for him. It's been also a week since Jisung decided to hide from the lad.

Jisung doesn't know why, but he didn't want to face the older yet. He doesn't know what to say or do in front of him, it would be awkward, so he decided not to show himself up to the older and hide every time he came to their house.

Jisung went down. It was past lunchtime already and Chenle hasn't come to his house which only means one thing— Chenle won't be coming today. The older normally comes every morning, around 9:00 AM to 11:30 AM, but this time he didn't which makes Jisung thought that he got tired of visiting him and going to him.

Jisung was supposed to be happy now that he's not around but why does he felt a little incomplete?

Jisung walked for 10 minutes while he was holding his book titled The Count of Monte Cristo on the way to their farm. He was just rereading it since he hadn't gone to town yet to buy a new book.

Jisung, then, finally reached their farm. He decided to read here to enjoy the fresh air since he couldn't go out during the past seven days because he was avoiding Chenle. Now that the lad didn't visit him, he decided to go out. He could see every crops that was planted, every tree that bears fruit, and farm animals where others are resting, others are eating, and the others are having their bathe.

Jisung went to the two big trees and sat at the hammock that was tied between the two trees. He lied there and swayed himself a little bit then after that, he opened the book and started to read it again.

Jisung was reading peacefully under the tree when someone blocked the sunlight. He put down the book on his stomach and looked up above to see who was the person the blocked the sunlight.

Jisung's eyes then widened.

**"Aha! Finally, I see you!"**

Jisung was struck in his place.

 _How did Chenle find me here?_ Jisung asked himself.

 **"You finally came out of your room,"** said the 14-year-old Chenle.

Jisung just looked at him. It was more like he stared blankly at the lad.

 **"Can you move a little? I wanna sit,"** said Chenle. **"It's hard to find this location because I couldn't remember this place anymore."**

Jisung remained silent and he sat on the hammock and moved on the side to give Chenle space to sit down. He wanted to stand up and walk back to his house but his body doesn't seem to follow.

Chenle sat beside him. He felt the older's smooth skin touched his.

Jisung went back to reading his book. Jisung was trying so hard to ignore the presence of the older. He was ignoring it by reading the book and put all his focus on it.

Chenle stared at the younger. He was staring passionately at the lad.

How long has it been since the last time he saw Jisung? That was way back in 2010 and it's 2016 already. It's been six years already and Jisung has grown so much. He's now taller than him.

 **"You grow up a lot,"** said Chenle, but the lad remained silent and focused on his book.

Chenle was quite surprised to see Jisung acting this way to him. The Jisung he remembered was clingy. The Jisung remembered would talk to him all day. The Jisung he remembered was very far from the Jisung who was sitting beside him.

This Jisung was distant to him.

 **"Do you like that book?"** Chenle asked and again, no response.

 **"Do you enjoy reading?"** Chenle asked again, but there was still no response from the younger.

Jisung flipped to the next page.

 **"Do you enjoy that genre?"** Asked Chenle. He was persistent to make the younger talk to him.

 _Even just one word, Jisung._ Chenle wished.

**"What is that book about? Can you tell me about it?"**

Jisung sighed and he finally looked back at the lad. Chenle was smiling widely at him.

 **"Can't you see I'm reading?"** Asked Jisung flatly and then he went back on reading.

Chenle pouted. **"I'm just asking..."**

 **"Am I disturbing you?"** Chenle asked again.

 **"Should I leave now?"** Chenle added.

Jisung placed a bookmark on the book and then he closed it. He then grabbed his phone and earphones from pocket. Chenle thought at first that Jisung had enough of his noisiness that he decided to put an earphones to block any noises that were coming out from his mouth but he was wrong, Jisung put the earphones in his ears.

 **"Listen to this,"** said Jisung after he put in the earphones at Chenle's ears. The younger then played a song on his phone.

_I promise that one day I'll be around_   
_I'll keep you safe_   
_I'll keep you sound_

Chenle was struck at first. Jisung's hand touched his face, even though it was unintentional since he was putting the earphones in his ears. It was enough to make Chenle's face reddened.

The song had a nice melody.

 **"What is the title of this song?"** Chenle asked.

_Right now it's pretty crazy_   
_And I don't know how to stop_   
_Or slow it down_

_Hey_   
_I know there are some things we need to talk about_   
_And I can't stay_   
_Just let me hold you for a little longer now_

**"Never be alone. Shawn Mendes,"** Jisung plainly answered as he flipped to the next page.

 _Never be alone._ Chenle thought and he smiled. _This is a beautiful song._

Then Chenle's face got redder when he realized that Jisung was talking to him right now.

 **"Do you enjoy listening to this kind of music?"** Chenle curiously asked.

_Take a piece of my heart_   
_And make it all your own_   
_So when we are apart_   
_You'll never be alone_   
_You'll never be alone_   
_You'll never be alone_

**"I don't know... Kind of,"** Jisung answered. His eyes were still fixed on the book.

Chenle decided not to ask the younger any more questions and give him the quietness he wanted. He just stared passionately at the lad while he was listening to the song.

He was staring at the lad's dark brown eyes. Jisung's eyes were perfection. Chenle felt like Jisung's eyes looks deceiving. Those dark brown eyes look shallow but the more you stare at it you will feel as though you are being pulled down by gravity. It's like those eyes are pulling him closer to Jisung.

_When you miss me close your eyes_   
_I may be far but never gone_   
_When you fall asleep tonight_   
_Just remember that we lay under the same stars_

**"Can I put my head on your shoulder?"** Chenle asked but the lad didn't answer, and for Chenle silence means yes.

So, he gently rested his head on the lad's shoulder. Jisung didn't complain, he just let Chenle do what he wanted.

After that, the two were enveloped by a comforting silence. Jisung continued reading his book. Chenle was just listening to the song. Their hearts felt closer again. No more grudges. Just longings for each other's care to make up to the time that was stolen from them.


	4. two

This was no good.

This was really no good. Like really, really no good.

Jisung stared at the stacks of books that were lying on his desk. He messed his hair as he stared at it. He was confused.

 _Why am I doing this?_ Jisung asked himself.

It's been a week since he and Chenle started to meet each other. Chenle went to the farm every day without a fail just to watch him read a book and Jisung would always make the lad listen to the songs on his phone. That was their routine for the entire week. Jisung doesn't know why but he didn't seem to want to avoid the older now. He felt more comfortable with Chenle now.

But in that week, Jisung rarely talk to him. It's not that he was still wanting to avoid but he's afraid that he might be boring or he might say something that would make Chenle not to visit him again.

He was excited and nervous every time Chenle was around him. It was a confusing feeling.

He had been noticing Chenle looking at his books a few days ago. He thought that Chenle was staring at his lap at first but then Jisung realized that he was not, he was staring at the book he's reading or more like he was reading it, too. But Chenle didn't seem to like the story of the book Jisung was reading because Jisung found him yawning after ten minutes of secretly reading his book.

So, when Jisung got home he unconsciously look at the books at his bookshelves to see if there's a book that would take Chenle's interest. Which now resulted in the stack of books in his desk.

 **"Why am I doing this?"** Jisung asked himself again as he unconsciously stared at the stack of books.

 **"I'm not even sure if he was really reading it..."** Jisung mumbled.

But no matter how much he protested to himself, Jisung would still check all his books. He removed the almanac and other educational books on the stack because he thought that Chenle doesn't like this book. He also doesn't like books that have the same vibe and genre like The Count of Monte Cristo.

 _Does he like romance books?_ Jisung asked himself.

Good thing, he had a few. These are old books. He just read it once or twice and then he left it on the shelf untouched.

Jisung has two romance books in total. Yes, just two.

Eleanor & Park and Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. Jisung's mother bought this for him three years ago, last 2013. The books were just released at that time and it was on-demand, especially Eleanor & Park as it was labeled as one of the best selling books that year and it was a New York Times Bestseller. Jisung's mother thought that Jisung liked romance because children at his age likes romance, so she bought the books for him. Jisung almost stopped reading them because for him it was boring, but after a year, when he reread the books again it was now okay for him. It's not boring for him anymore.

Jisung was debating on his head what he should bring tomorrow. In the end, he decided to bring the Eleanor & Park tomorrow.

Before he went to bed, Jisung made a playlist that consisted of Shawn Mendes songs, because Chenle seemed to like his songs, and he added a few songs from Sam Smith and 5 Seconds of Summer.

 **"A NEW BOOK?"** Chenle the moment that he came to the farm.

 **"No,"** Jisung answered. **"I have this since three years ago."**

Chenle sat beside him.

 **"So you also read romance books,"** Chenle commented after he read what's written on the back of the book. This was his first time seeing Jisung reading a romance book.

 _Thank God, he wasn't reading a book that was like The Count of Monte Cristo or Life is A Dance_ (Jisung read this book a few days ago). _It was boring._ Chenle thought.

Chenle tried to read those books but he's not really interested. He didn't understand why Jisung likes those types of books. But if you would ask him what he preferred between the two, Chenle would answer Life is A Dance even though it was a life book. He liked it better because there are poems there and it's not as thick as The Count of Monte Cristo.

 **"Not really,"** Jisung answered and then he flipped on the next page. Chenle took a peek on it. Jisung was in the second chapter.

 **"It's a young adult novel though,"** said Chenle. **"Are you sure you are allowed to read that?"**

Jisung looked at him. **"Young adult novels are for readers age twelve to eighteen. The last time I remembered I am already thirteen, so I am allowed to read this."**

Chenle pouted. He didn't know about that. He thought that young adult novels are for people age eighteen and above.

Jisung then silently handed his phone and earphones to Chenle.

 **"I made a playlist last night,"** said Jisung.

Chenle accepted it and opened it. Jisung didn't have any password on it. He plugged in the earphones and played the playlist. He didn't bother to check the lad's phone. He knows how to respect someone's privacy.

After a few minutes, Jisung felt Chenle staring at his book again. This wasn't his imagination. He was certain that Chenle was reading it. Good thing, he didn't yawn which means he found the book interesting.

Jisung discreetly looked at Chenle and the older didn't seem to notice it because he was staring at the book. Chenle's focus was on the book at Jisung's lap.

Jisung, then, looked back at the book. He wasn't saying anything. He just held his book open wider and turned the pages more slowly.

Time passed by fast. The sky was orange. The sun was finally setting.

 **"We should go home now,"** said Chenle. He, then, gave Jisung's phone and earphones back to him. He stood up from the hammock and stretched his arms in the air.

 **"Chenle,"** said Jisung after he stood up from the hammock.

Chenle looked at the younger and he saw Jisung handing him the book.

 **"You can take it home. I know you're reading it, too,"** said Jisung.

Chenle face reddened. He thought Jisung didn't notice him reading the book. This was the first time that he was interested in Jisung's book. This book wasn't boring, unlike the younger's other books.

 **"Are you sure? What about you?"** Chenle asked.

 **"I've read it before,"** said Jisung. **"So take it now."**

Chenle accepted the book and he was holding it like it was a precious thing. Well, it was really precious because it's Jisung's book.

The two walk out of the farm together and they just parted their ways when the got out of the farm since their house was in separate streets.

Chenle went home with a wide smile plastered on his face.

 **"MOM, CAN I just study here?"** Asked Chenle. His mother was washing the dishes.

 **"Why?"** Asked his mother. **"I thought you like the city better than here. You also made a lot of friends there."**

 **"I was just thinking... What if I continue studying here?"** Asked Chenle.

Just like Jisung's parents, Chenle's grandparents also own a farm here. Chenle thought that after his grandparents died, his parents would manage it but he was wrong. His grandparents gave the farm to his cousin Renjun's parents, so they are the one who's currently managing the farm. While he and his parents moved to the city, his parents always wanted to live in the city but they couldn't do it when his grandparents were still alive. So when they died, they moved to the city after a year. His father started a small business that grew bigger now while his mother stayed as a housewife.

" **I'm sorry but you can't, son,"** said his mother. **"Even though I wanted to, I can't. Our life is in the city now."**

Chenle sadly nodded and then he went out of the kitchen. He climbed up to his room.

He stared at the book that was lying on his bed. The book that Jisung lent to him.

Chenle carefully picked it up and opened it. He was being extra gentle with the book. He was carefully flipping the pages. He didn't want to rip it, or fold it unconsciously, or put an unnecessary mark on it.

The book made his feelings better now. It was two times better because this book was owned by Jisung.

That night, Chenle slept with a smile. He even had a dream about Jisung. Just the two of them on their own world in his dreams.


	5. three

Chenle was disappointed when he came to the farm today. The smile he was wearing since he woke up this morning immediately faded from his face.

The hammock was empty. Jisung wasn't here today.

 **"Why is he not here?"** Chenle asked himself as he looked at the empty hammock, then he looked at the book in his hand. He was finally done reading Eleanor & Park after four days- in those four days, he was still with Jisung every afternoon in the hammock. They are reading different books but they are listening to the same song.

Chenle sadly walked out of the farm.

 **"Is he hiding from me again?"** Chenle asked himself.

 **"No, it's impossible. We are okay now,"** Chenle answered himself.

He was talking to himself on the sidewalk. He looked like a crazy teenager.

Chenle, then, decided to go to Jisung's house. He wanted to know why the younger wasn't at the farm. Maybe he was sick? Chenle hoped that that was not the case.

When Chenle reached Jisung's house, he pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds, the maid opened the door and let him in.

He saw Jisung at the kitchen eating his breakfast. Yes, his breakfast even though it was already one in the afternoon.

Jisung's hair was still disheveled which proved that he just got out of bed. Even though his hair was a mess, it never failed to make Chenle mesmerize. He still looked handsome for the older no matter how messy it was.

 _Why the world is so unfair?_ Chenle asked himself as he stared at Jisung. When Jisung have a disheveled hair, he still looked good like it was made to be messy to look good even more. But when his hair was the one messy, it looked like a bird's nest.

 **"You just woke up?"** Chenle asked Jisung. He, then, went to the lad and sat beside him.

Jisung nodded. **"I sleep late last night."**

 _Thank God he's not sick._ Chenle thought.

 **"Why did you sleep late? What did you do?"** Chenle curiously asked.

Jisung put the last spoonful of food in his mouth.

 **"Just... This and that,"** Jisung answered. **"It's not that important."**

Jisung didn't want to say that he stayed up late because he searched all of his cabinets and bookshelves to look for a romance book to lend to the lad because Chenle seemed to like it. He spent hours but unfortunately, he didn't find any. He just really have two romance books.

After Jisung searched for a romance book for house, he spent his time making a playlist for Chenle. He didn't notice that the time was running fast and it was already midnight when he got finished. Thus, resulting in him waking up late.

 **"Just this and that?"** Chenle confusedly asked.

Jisung nodded as he stood up from his chair and then he put his plate to the kitchen sink.

 **"I told you it's not important,"** said Jisung.

Jisung then saw the book at Chenle's lap. There's no bookmark in there anymore which means that Chenle's done reading it.

 **"Done reading it?"** Asked Jisung.

Chenle nodded. **"I did not expect the ending."**

 **"Was it good? Did you cry?"** Asked Jisung and Chenle shyly nodded.

 **"You are still a crybaby,"** Jisung commented.

 **"I am not a crybaby!"** Chenle denied. **"It's just really saddening that they didn't end up together."**

**"Who told you they didn't end up together? Haven't you read that Park received a letter from Eleanor with three words in it?"**

**"I did!"** Chenle answered. **"But we don't know what are those three words. It could be** _ **'I miss you', 'I love you', 'How are you?'**_ **\- there's a lot of combination. There's also no guarantee that they ended up together."**

 **"But still you cried,"** Jisung teased him. **"It's just a book. There's no reason for you to cry over it."**

Chenle glared at him. **"I cried because I'm not dense like you who didn't experience to fall in love!"**

Jisung was stoned in his place. _What did he just say?_

 **"So you experienced to fall in love?"** Jisung asked. Chenle noticed the change in the younger's facial expression. He also noticed the sudden change in the younger's tone.

 **"I didn't!"** Chenle denied.

 **"You just said it. I didn't cry because I am a dense human being who hasn't experience to fall in love yet, that's why I didn't get sad over a book. So it means that you experienced to fall in love and to love because you cried. Am I right?"** Asked Jisung.

Chenle was speechless. He felt like crying because Jisung was so serious about this topic. He never saw this lad this serious since he came back here. This was also the longest sentence he ever heard from the younger since he came back here.

 **"No, I didn't!"** Chenle denied. **"What I mean is that-"**

Jisung didn't wait for Chenle to say what he wanted to say. He walked out of the kitchen and went straight up to his room quickly. He was pissed.

Jisung, then, closed the door and he slammed himself onto the bed.

 **"I shouldn't have made him read that stupid book,"** Jisung grumbled. He, then, looked at the book on his desk. It was _Fangirl_ , another romance book.

The thought of Chenle liking someone was enough to make his head boil. It was an unpleasant thought for him. He didn't like to see Chenle like anyone else.

He, then, picked up a book on his desk, any book that he could grab, just to release his anger by reading a book.

After a few minutes, he heard a knock but Jisung ignored it. He was still pissed.

He heard the door clicked open, he saw Chenle from his peripheral vision came in.

 **"Are you mad?"** Chenle asked. Jisung did not answer. He continued reading the book.

Chenle carefully sat beside Jisung on the bed. The lad did not even spare a look for him.

 **"Jisung..."** Called Chenle. And again, no response.

Chenle then held Jisung's gently and fortunately, Jisung didn't take his hand back.

Holding Jisung's hand was like holding a fragile thing. He had to be gentle. Chenle was asking himself how could he not touched Jisung's hand when he came back here. Memories came back to him, on how he and Jisung would always go home with their hands intertwined when they were still young.

 **"Jisung, I'm sorry,"** said Chenle. The older rubbed his thumb through the younger's palm and up to his fingers, it felt like he was holding life. He could feel a thousand of butterflies rumbling in his stomach. He just touched Jisung's hand yet it affected him this much.

Jisung, on the other hand, couldn't concentrate on reading. He got lost the moment that Chenle held his hand and played through his palm and fingers. In just a single touch, he was no longer pissed. He was stunned. He felt like he was melting to a thousand pieces. He did not expect that a small touch had this kind of effect on him.

Chenle looked at Jisung. For Chenle, it looked like Jisung was still reading on his book as though he wasn't touching him. He wasn't aware that Jisung lost his focus completely.

Chenle sadly heaved a sigh, **"I guess you're still mad. I'll just see you tomorrow."**

Chenle let go of the younger's hand but before he could even leave the bed, Jisung held his hand tightly and pulled him back.

 **"Don't go,"** said Jisung with a low voice.

Jisung put down his book. He intertwined his and Chenle's hand and he buried his face onto the younger's neck. He could smell the vanilla scent of Chenle.

Chenle breathes heavily. This was the first time that he and Jisung got this close to each other since he came back. It was making him breathless.

Jisung pulled Chenle for a hug. He buried his face more to the older's neck, making Chenle feel his every breath and his lips onto his neck.

 **"I don't know why but I don't like the thought of you liking someone else,"** said Jisung.

Chenle's face reddened. He was completely still in his face. The butterflies in his stomach were surely replaced by other animals. He felt more than just butterflies in his stomach. It's like there's a zoo in it.

Chenle liked it. He liked this unfamiliar feeling. It was driving him to the cloud nine.

He also liked Jisung being possessive of him because it felt right.


	6. four

Jaemin thought that there was a group study at Jisung's room in the middle of summer.

When he came inside his cousin's room to bug him about Pokemon Go, he saw Jisung and Chenle reading books. They are leaning onto each other's body with earphones plugged into their ears.

 **"Why... Chenle don't tell me you also like reading books? You also got infected by Jisung's bookworm disease?"** Said Jaemin. He could not believe that he was seeing Chenle read a book. This was not the Chenle he knew. The Chenle he knew used to help him bug Jisung and take the younger away from his books.

 **"This was fun though,"** said Chenle in a low voice, but loud enough for Jaemin to hear.

 **"There's no such thing as bookworm disease, Hyung,"** said Jisung without looking at Jaemin. His eyes were completely focused on the book. **"Books helps your brain function well. You should read one, especially now that it's summer— your brain isn't functioning well."**

 _The disrespect._ Jaemin thought.

Jaemin ignored his cousin's words, instead, he focused on convincing Chenle to play with him.

 **"Well, Chenle, have you played Pokemon Go?"** Asked Jaemin as he showed his phone screen to Chenle, showing the Pokemon Go app.

 **"I've heard it. It's a hot game right now,"** Chenle answered. **"But I'm not really interested. I'm not a Pokemon fan."**

Jaemin gasped.

 _I need to save Chenle from Jisung before it's too late. I don't want him to be boring like Jisung._ Jaemin thought, determined.

 **"You don't have to be a pokemon fan to play this,"** said Jaemin in an in-a-matter-of-fact tone. He was eager to convince Chenle. **"It's just simple. You just have to catch Pokemons. Aside from that, you will also be able to explore this place! The summer vacation was about to end and you are just here with Jisung. Go out and explore more! Make the most of your summer vacation here!"**

Chenle looked at Jaemin, unconvinced. Jisung was unbothered at the side and was still completely focused on the book he was reading.

Jaemin, then, started to demonstrate on how to play the game to Chenle. Gladly, he got the younger's attention. After almost an hour of convincing him, Chenle finally installed the game on his phone.

 **"Should we go out?"** Asked Jaemin.

Chenle nodded. **"There's nothing much here."**

Chenle, then, looked at Jisung.

 **"I'll just go with Jaemin Hyung, Ji,"** said Chenle.

Jisung merely nodded at him. He did not even spare a glance as his eyes were still completely fixed on the book.

 **"Take care,"** Chenle heard Jisung before he completely left the room.

He and Jaemin then started to go out to catch Pokemons. He didn't expect that this game was more interesting than he thought.

THE SUN HAS finally set. Jisung was finally done reading the book.

Jisung stretched his arms into the air. It's been a while since he last read a book in one sitting. The book was composed of six hundred pages and he finished it in one sitting. He should do it more often.

Jisung looked at his phone to check the time. It was already seven in the evening. His mother must be preparing their dinner for today.

Jisung then went down to the living room. He then saw his father talking to someone at the door. Jisung walked closely and there he saw Chenle's parents. They look tense and nervous.

Jisung came closer to hear what they were talking about, but not close enough for them to see him.

 **"I don't know where to find him,"** said Mrs. Zhong. She looked worried. She was obviously panicking as her hands were fidgeting.

 **"He told me that he'll just go here,"** Mrs. Zhong added.

 _Chenle is missing?_ Jisung wondered. He was starting to get worried.

 **"Chenle left here a few hours ago with Jaemin,"** said Jisung's father.

Without a word, Jisung ran out of the house to look for Chenle. His father called him to stop him, but he did not listen.

The first place that Jisung thought of was to go to Jaemin, he was the last person that Chenle was with. Jaemin should have an idea where's Chenle.

 **"What? Chenle is missing?"** Jaemin asked him. Shock was present in his tone.

 **"You're the person he's been with,"** said Jisung. **"Where did you part ways?"**

Jaemin then started to think. His eyes then widened.

 **"I..."** Jaemin began. "I think left him."

Jisung eyes widened. **"What?! You left him?"**

 **"My mother called me to go home! We were at the shore that time!"** Jaemin explain. **"I panicked. I got scared, so I forgot to tell him that I'll go home and left him there."**

Jisung just glared at his cousin. He was mad, but what's more important was to find Chenle. After that, Jisung immediately ran on the way to the shore.

The shore wasn't that far to their place, so he'll be dare shortly. He just hopes that Chenle was still there.

How could Jaemin forgot Chenle to tag along with him when he went home? Even though the older was born and raised here, he hasn't been here for six years! He may have forgotten the places here. A lot has changed in their province, it wasn't the same as it was six years ago.

 _I shouldn't let him go with Jaemin Hyung earlier._ Jisung thought.

When Chenle got there, he ran around the shore and roamed his eyes around to look for Chenle, but he couldn't find him.

It was dark, so it was more difficult for him to look for him. It was cold because of the sea breeze.

He doesn't even have his phone with him. He forgot to get it when he ran out of the house.

Jisung ran once again around the shore, then he saw a silhouette of a man a few meters away from him. He ran faster and he saw Chenle who has a teary eye already.

**"Jisung..."**

Jisung immediately hugged him. **"Are you okay?"**

Jisung was relieved that he finally found the older.

Chenle was quivering. **"I got lost... I keep on walking but I could not find the way home, so I just went back here. I thought... I thought I'll never be able to come back."**

 **"Shhhh..."** Jisung hushed. **"I found you now. I'll send you home, okay?"**

Chenle nodded and then he wiped away the tears that formed to his eyes.

 **"Next time, if you went with anyone here, stick with them so that you won't get lost again. And they won't leave you here alone,"** said Jisung as they walked on the sidewalk.

They are walking with their hands intertwined. Jisung was holding the older's hand tight like he did not want him to disappear again.

Chenle slowly nodded. **"I was focused on playing, I didn't notice that Jaemin Hyung wasn't around anymore."**

 **"Did I make you worried?"** Asked Chenle.

 **"Isn't it obvious?"** Answered Jisung. **"Your parents are also worried about you."**

TWO WEEKS HAD PASSED. After what happened, Chenle just stayed with Jisung. He did not dare to play Pokemon Go again, he uninstalled it immediately. But those two weeks wasn't just composed of them reading books and listening to the music. They played indoor games and they had a lot of fun.

 **"So you are leaving?"** Asked Jisung. He couldn't look at the older's eyes. He thought that he would be staying here for good.

Chenle nodded. " **I have to go back there."**

**"And you are just telling me about this now?"**

Chenle will finally go back to the city tomorrow. His parents already packed all of his things. He was now saying his goodbye to Jisung.

 **"I'm sorry,"** said Chenle.

 **"I promise I'll come back here next summer,"** said Chenle.

 **"Don't promise if you'll just break it in the end,"** said Jisung sharply. He could still remember the promise he and Chenle made to each other six years ago, that they would stay forever together but that didn't happen because he left.

 **"I won't break it! I promise! I will come back here next summer!"** Said Chenle. **"I will come back here every summer!"**

Jisung looked at him and sighed. He doesn't want to believe in the older's words, but somehow, he was holding to his promises.

 **"Be back here next summer, okay?"** Asked Jisung.

Chenle nodded and smiled at him. **"I will."**

Jisung kissed the older's forehead. Chenle was stunned in his place. Chenle's face reddened.

**"See you next summer."**

**"Let's see each other again next summer, Jisung."**

_**the end of summer of 2016** _


	7. 2nd summer

_**summer of 2017** _

The 15-year-old Chenle heaved a deep breath the moment he opened the car's window. He was sitting alone at the backseat with some of these things.

After a year, he was finally back after a year. He loves everything about this province— the sea, the woods, the farms, and of course, his best friend Jisung.

He couldn't wait to see Jisung. Any minute from now, they would finally arrive at the house. He would finally see the younger after ten months.

 **"Mom! I'll just go to Jisung!"** Said Chenle to his mother. They just arrived in the house. After he put all of his things inside his room, he immediately went down.

His mother nodded at him. **"Take care! Be sure to be back here before dinner."**

Chenle nodded at her and then he immediately went out of the house. Jisung's house was near from theirs, it just took him a few minutes walk. He couldn't wait to tell to Jisung everything that happened to him.

When he reached the younger's house, Chenle pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds, the maid opened it.

 **"Hello! Is Jisung there?"** Chenle politely asked with a smile.

 **"Oh, Chenle, you are finally back,"** said the maid as she smiled at him, and then she shook her head.

 **"Jisung is on the farm. He's currently helping his father,"** the maid answered

Chenle nodded. **"Okay. Thank you!"**

The maid closed the gate and Chenle started to walk on the way to the farm. He was walking happily on the sidewalk.

Chenle was wondering since when Jisund had started helping his father on the farm. Jisung does not seem like he was interested in an agricultural job. Jisung looked more like the type who would sit in the office and do reports and present it at the meeting. He did not expect Jisung to help on the farm.

When he got there, Chenle roamed himself to find Jisung. Jisung was not on the crops, he wasn't helping the farmers on either planting and harvesting of crops. Chenle then went to the poultry house but the younger wasn't there, too, all he could see are the chickens and its chicks, and the ducks and its ducklings. There was no sign of a tall teenage boy there.

Chenle then thought of going to the animals in the farm, to the stable. He saw a lot of cows and horses roaming free inside the fence and eating fresh grass.

Chenle went inside the fence and he walked towards the stable.

 _Maybe Jisung was here._ Chenle thought as he walked.

Chenle went inside the stable. It smelled awful. Chenle really does not like the smell of the stables. It smelled of all animal smell, animal poop, dirt, and food. There are some empty stable which means that the animal that was currently residing the stable are in the field, walking and eating grass freely.

Chenle then saw Jisung at the end of the stable.

 **"Jisung!"** Called Chenle as he run towards the lad.

Jisung looked at him with wide eyes because of surprise. He did not think that Chenle would come back here today. Then it was replaced with a smile.

 **"You are back,"** said Jisung. He could not believe that Chenle really came back in here. He thought that the lad would break his promise and eat his own words again.

 **"You really came back,"** said Jisung once again.

 **"Of course, I will come back,"** said Chenle. **"Don't you miss me?"**

 **"I missed you,"** said Jisung which makes Chenle's face red.

Just three words. Just three effin' words and Chenle's heart was beating fast already.

 **"I missed you, too,"** said Chenle. **"Can I hug you?"**

Jisung shook his head.

**"Why?"**

**"I am dirty... and kinda smelly,"** said Jisung. **"I just bathe all the horses and cows here. I also cleaned their stables."**

 **"Can we get out of here?"** Asked Chenle. **"So that you can clean yourself."**

Jisung nodded and then he removed the gloves he was wearing. He and Chenle walked together our of the stable.

 **"So you're going home now?"** Asked Chenle.

Jisung nodded. **"But I have to get myself cleaned first before I go home. Mom won't let me enter the house if I smell like this."**

Chenle's eyes widened. **"So you take a bath here in the farm?!"**

Jisung nodded. **"I always bring my clothes, soap, and shampoo whenever I go here to help."**

 **"So, where's the bathroom here?"** Asked Chenle as he roamed his eyes around. He could not see a bathroom here. All he could see are the fields with animals, crops, and trees.

 **"There's no bathroom here,"** said Jisung.

Chenle's eyes widened again.

 **"Then... Then..."** Chenle could not continue his sentence as his mind started to imagine things he should not imagine. If Jisung takes a bath in here and there's no bathroom, then does that mean he was taking a bath in the open field?

Chenle's face started to be crimson red again as his mind form an image of naked Jisung here in the fields while taking a bath.

Chenle shook his head to erase the forming image in his mind.

Why am I imagining this? Chenle asked himself.

 **"Why's your face red?"** The 14-year-old Jisung asked. He was wondering why Chenle did not continue his sentence and why the older just suddenly turn red.

" **Nothing! Nothing!"**

**"So... You just take a bath here? Anyone could see you."**

Chenle's head then starts to boil when he thought that someone may be watching Jisung as he take a bath because this is an open space.

 **"Kinda..."** Jisung answered. **"But I don't really take a bath here on the farm. I go to the river."**

**"River?"**

Jisung nodded. **"Yep. It's inside the woods, five minutes away from here."**

Then the two of them stopped on a hut. Jisung told him to wait for him outside and he obeyed. Jisung came back with a bag in his hands, the bag where he put his things.

" **So... You'll go with me to the river or you'll just go to my house and wait there?"** Asked Jisung.

If he go with Jisung to the river then he would see Jisung take a bath there naked...

Chenle's face reddened again.

 _Snap it out! Why do I keep on thinking of naked Jisung? I shouldn't be thinking like this!_ Said Chenle to himself.

 **"I..."** Chenle began. **"I'll just wait on your house."**

Jisung nodded at him with a smile. **"Okay. See you there, then."**

The two had parted their ways. Jisung went to the woods and Chenle went to the main road.

Deep inside, Chenle wished he went with Jisung to the woods and wait for him while he was taking a bath on the river.

But that makes him a pervert, so he just decided to wait at Jisung's house or else he might kiss the lad.

 **"Kiss? Why am I thinking of kissing Jisung?"** Chenle confusedly asked himself.


	8. one

Chenle was waiting inside Jisung's room. Jisung's parents let him in because they knew him too well, and besides, he and Jisung knew each other since they were still babies. He's been waiting inside for 30 minutes, sitting on the soft mattress of the bed. He didn't dare to touch any of Jisung's stuffs inside. He was just sitting there and patiently waiting for the younger to come in.

Chenle looked at the door when he heard the knob clicked. It opened and he saw Jisung. He was now wearing a khaki shorts that was one inch below the knee and a simple white shirt. The younger's hair was still slightly wet.

 **"Did you wait long?"** Jisung asked.

Chenle shook his head. " **No."**

Jisung looked at him, unconvinced.

 **"Well... Just for 30 minutes,"** Chenle confessed.

Jisung sat beside him and hugged him tightly. **"I missed you so much. You don't know how much I tried not to hug you earlier."**

Chenle chuckled because of the younger's clinginess as he hugged him back.

 **"Don't say it as though we didn't chat and text almost every day,"** said Chenle.

Before Chenle went back to the city, he and Jisung changed numbers and SNS accounts. The moment he came back to their house in the city, the first thing he did after unpacking his things was to chat the younger. They chatted and texted each other for the whole 10 months.

 **"But it still feels different when you are here with me,"** said the younger as he buried his face onto Chenle's neck. Jisung's lips was touching the soft white skin of Chenle. Chenle felt something different. The lad didn't kiss him but when he felt Jisung's plump lips against his skin, he a tingling sensation and he heard his own heart beats like crazy. Chenle panicked and got worried for a second if Jisung could hear his loud heartbeat, but seeing that the lad was still no moving and just hugging him tightly, he calmed down and maybe, Jisung couldn't hear his heartbeat.

 **"Were you bored here while waiting for me?"** Jisung asked after he pulled away from the hug. He, then, fixed Chenle's hair as he noticed that there are few hair strands from the older's face that was hindering him to see the older's eyes. And Chenle felt like his heart has skipped a beat.

This was the first time he saw Jisung this close since he came back. He noticed that some of the younger's facial features had changed. He looked more mature now. He looked more mature than his age. You wouldn't think that Jisung was just only 14 years old.

 **"You become more handsome,"** said Chenle.

Jisung smiled at him. **"You still looked... The same."**

Chenle frowned. He was slightly offended.

He knows that he wasn't good looking as Jisung but it still hurts when it came from Jisung's mouth.

 **"I... That came out wrong!"** Jisung panicked.

What he meant was different, he wanted to say that Chenle still looked beautiful and serene. He wanted to say that the older's presence doesn't fail to make him calm and panic at the same time. Chenle's beauty was still eloquent. Chenle's effect on him was still the same. He never stopped admiring the older.

Chenle looked at him, unconvinced. **"Then what do you want to say?"**

Jisung pressed his lips. He still have this unchanging composed expression, but he was actually panicking inside. He does not know how to explain to Chenle what he truly meant to say.

**"I... Uhm..."**

**"Nevermind. I'm not interested,"** said Chenle as he sulks to the younger.

Jisung looked worried. His panic was now more obvious.

 **"What I meant was..."** Jisung began. **"You still never failed to make me at ease whenever you're here with me. You never failed to make me contented when you are near to me."**

Chenle was speechless. He looked away as he felt his cheeks heating up. Jisung looked down because of embarrassment. He wasn't really vocal about his feeling, he was never vocal about it, and saying what he truly meant to the older was somehow embarrassing.

After a few seconds, Chenle gulped and cleared his throat.

 **"So, uhm, why did you decide to help on the farm?"** Chenle asked. **"You didn't tell me that you're helping there."**

Jisung looked at him.

 **"I just wanted to try it,"** said Jisung. **"Because, you know, in the near future, I will be the one managing the farm."**

 **"So you'll take agriculture in college?"** Chenle asked.

Jisung pressed his lips as he thinks. He, then, shook his head.

 **"I'm not sure,"** said Jisung. He still doesn't know what he wanted to take. He still doesn't know what career he wanted. Besides, he was just 14 years old to think about that.

 **"Are you not interested in reading anymore?"** Asked Chenle, changing the topic as he noticed that the younger was unsure of everything.

Jisung shook his head. **"I still read before I do to sleep. Well, lately, I am more interested in poems."**

**"What's your favorite poem, them?"**

**"Lately, I really like The Quest by Elnora S. Bumstead,"** Jisung answered with a smile.

 **"I think you should take literature in college,"** Chenle commented. **"You really like reading, don't you?"**

_There was once a restless boy_   
_Who dwelt in a home by the sea,_   
_Where the water danced for joy_   
_And the wind was glad and free_   
_But he said, "Good mother oh! Let me go;_   
_For the dullest place in the world, I know,_   
_Is this little brown house,_   
_This old brown house_   
_Under the apple tree._

Jisung shrug his shoulders and forced a smile.

 **"I am not really sure about it,"** Jisung answered. **"I haven't thought about it."**

_"I will travel east and west;_   
_The loveliest homes I'll see;_   
_And when I have found the best,_   
_Dear mother, I'll come for thee,_   
_I'll come for thee in a year and a day,_   
_And joyful then we'll haste away_   
_From this little brown house,_   
_This old brown house_   
_Under the apple tree."_

Jisung wasn't sure what he wanted to be in the future. He was the only person who could heir their farm once his parents are too old to manage it, but he really doesn't find joy in doing farm works. The farmer and helpers say that he was a fast learner and he did a good and clean job, but he really wasn't enjoying it. He, also, wasn't sure if he wanted to take something related to literature. He found reading and writing blissfully, but he couldn't see himself taking it as a career in the future. For Jisung, his future was still a blur. He was not sure of anything else.

_So he traveled here and there,_   
_But never content was he,_   
_Though he saw in lands most fair_   
_The costliest home there be._   
_He something missed from the sea or sky,_   
_Till he turbed again with a wistful sigh_   
_To the little brown house,_   
_The old little brown house_   
_Under the apple tree._

Chenle noticed the younger's worried facial expressions, so he quickly changed the topic to something that Jisung would enjoy more.

 **"So, what was it about? Your favorite poem,"** asked Chenle.

Jisung held his hands. **"The poem makes me feel something, it makes me feel warm the moment the I've read it. It was about a boy who looking and searching the whole world to find his desired home."**

 **"Did he find the home that he wanted?"** Chenle asked.

Jisung shook his head. **"The boy realized that the home that he was looking for was already his. He realized that he doesn't need any expensive big house because none of those makes him feel contented. None of those feels like home. The home that he was looking for was the little brown house."**

_Then the mother saw and smiled,_   
_While her heart grew glad and free._   
_"Hast thou chosen a home, my child?_   
_Ah, where shall we dwell?" quote she;_   
_And he said, "Sweet mother, from east and west_   
_The loveliest home and the dearest and the best,_   
_Is a little brown house,_   
_An old brown house_   
_Under an apple tree."_

Chenle felt something inside him. He, then, felt like that he and the boy was kinda similar to each other. He realized that no matter where he goes and how far he'd go, no matter who was with him— he always found himself looking for Jisung because none of them felt like Jisung. Jisung was the only person that felt like home.

And none of them makes Jisung feel calm and secure like Chenle. None of them feels like Chenle.


	9. two

Chenle heaved a heavy breath as he lie on his back flat on the grass beside Jisung. They were both catching their breaths as they ran fast away towards the woods near the seashore.

The two could clearly hear the sound of the winds, the grasses, and the sounds of the seas waves the moment that they lie down.

 **"I thought you're going to spend your entire summer on the farm,"** said Chenle as he looked as Jisung.

Jisung chuckled as he slowly shook his head. **"This is summer. I must enjoy this short break. I'll be a killjoy if I didn't."**

Chenle nodded. **"This is summer vacation, after all."**

 **"What's your plan next school year?"** Chenle asked.

Jisung shrug off his shoulders. **"I don't have any plans. Should I have one? All I think is just to study."**

 **"You're already in the 9th grade this school, right?"** Chenle asked.

Jisung nodded. **"Why'd you ask? Are you going to tell that it's the toughest year of junior high school?"**

Chenle chuckled as he nodded. **"Well, yeah, it is. But aside from that, you'll also have your first prom this school year! Aren't you excited?"**

 **"Prom?"** Jisung asked, clueless. He thought that prom was in the 10th grade of junior high school. **"Wasn't that supposed to be in 10th grade?"**

Chenle sat on the grass in shock. **"No! Prom starts during 9th grade!"**

**"Is that so?"**

Jisung sat up too, looking serious, then he shrugged off his shoulders. "It's just prom. There's nothing special about it."

Chenle shook his head in disapproval. **"Are you for real? Every 9th grade and 10th grade student are literally excited for it! Like, after a stressful academic year you'll finally have one night to enjoy, eat, and dance!"**

Jisung showed an awkward pout. **"You know I don't like parties, right? It's the most scary thing for me. Crowd and noise."**

 **"Oh, I forgot,"** said Chenle. **"But do you have any plans to attend it?"**

**"Nada."**

**"Nada?"**

**"Yeah, nada. I don't like parties. I prefer to stay home and take a real rest than wasting my time over a nonsense party,"** Jisung answered. **"You're 9th grade student last school year, right? Does that mean that you attended the prom?"**

Chenle nodded with a wide smile in his face, erasing his eyes and make it a flat line because of smiling too wide. **"Of course! I'd attend! That was the best part of 9th grade!"**

 **"Then does it mean that you danced with someone else? Why I didn't know about it?"** Jisung asked and then the smile in Chenle's face got erased.

 **"We've talked through phone almost everyday, yet you didn't tell me about it,"** said Jisung, his sulkiness was obvious in his voice.

**"Really? I thought I've told you about it."**

**"You didn't. I have a good memory, Chenle. I didn't forget everything you told me."**

**"Then I must've forgot it."**

**"Then did you really dance with someone else?"** Jisung asked again as he looked at Chenle.

Chenle nodded slowly. **"Yeah. That's the purpose of the prom, to dance and enjoy."**

**"Ah, I see."**

Chenle looked seriously at Jisung's face, scanning it carefully when he noticed the changes into the younger's tone and mood. **"Jisung, are you being sulky right now?"**

Jisung looked at him with a creased forehead. Jisung shook his head. **"I'm not! I'm just thinking about it."**

**"About what?"**

**"About prom."** _About you dancing with someone else._

Jisung didn't know what he was feeling. He doesn't like the thought of Chenle dancing with someone else with a wide smile, whether it's a girl or it's a boy. He felt like something pierced through his heart. But Jisung quickly shook off the thought in his head. It's normal to feel jealous because of a friend, right? Everyone felt it when they see their friend enjoying someone else's company.

**"I told you, you should attend it. You won't regret it."**

**"Just by thinking of it makes me want to go home and stay in my room all night,"** said Jisung. **"No thanks but I prefer to stay in my room and rest and read books."**

**"Well, if that's what—"**

**"JISUNG! PARK JISUNG!"**

The two were interrupted when someone called Jisung from afar.

The two looked where the voice came from and then they saw a tall and white figure of a man running towards their direction.

 **"Who's that? Do you know him?"** Chenle asked as he watched the man run towards them, but Jisung didn't answer him as he looked at the lad with a surprised face.

**"Oh, Sungchan Hyung!"**

When the man reached them, he immediately hugged Jisung, which makes Chenle silently raise his eyebrows and look at the man from head to toe.

 **"I thought you'll be back here when the class starts,"** said Jisung with a wide smile.

 **"I enjoy here more than there,"** said Sungchan.

 **"Oh, Hyung, this is Chenle, by the way,"** said Jisung as he pulled Chenle near him. **"He's my best friend. And Chenle, this is Sungchan Hyung. He's our captain in the soccer team."**

_Best friend._

Why does Chenle feels like Jisung should introduce him as something more than a best friend? He felt threatened with Sungchan's presence because the look really close. Maybe something like ultra best friend will do?

 **"Hi, I'm Chenle,"** Chenle introduced with an awkward smile.

 **"Hey, I'm Sungchan," i** ntroduced Sungchan with a wide smile, showing his handsome smile.

 **"Should we play soccer this weekend, Jisung-ah?"** Asked Sungchan. **"I can call the entire team to play."**

Jisung nodded. **"Sure, Hyung! It's been a while since the last time I play. Since the summer vacation starts, I didn't have the time to play soccer because I'm busy helping the farm."**

Sungchan and Jisung talked for hours about soccer and Chenle felt so lost. He couldn't relate to their topic. He couldn't join their conversation. He's just there sitting beside Jisung like an air.

 **"HYUNG! I'M JUST there sitting like an idiot and listening to their conversation! I feel like I didn't exist later!"** Chenle vented out loudly to Renjun who just entered his room.

 **"Chill. Don't shout at me, okay? I can hear you!"** Said Renjun, Chenle's cousin.

 **"Also, when we walked home together, it feels like I'm walking with a tree. They're both tall!"** Chenle added. **"They doesn't look good together. There's no chemistry."**

 **"Oh, yes, they do! Those two are the most famous in the soccer team and they also has a great chem— wait, why are you talking about their chemistry?"** Renjun suddenly stopped when he realized what Chenle just said to him.

**"Are they really that close? Jisung doesn't look like someone to befriend someone like that Sungchan. They're a total opposite of each other! That Sungchan looks quirky and loud while Jisung is a quite one."**

**"Look who's speaking. You are also quirky and loud, yet you're also best friends with Jisung."**

**"Well, I'm not his best friend!"**

**"Then you're Jisung's what?"**

Chenle went silent for a while to think. He suddenly doesn't like the idea of being Jisung's best friend because of Sungchan. _This is all Sungchan's fault!_

 **"Answer me, you're Jisung's what, Chenle?"** Renjun asked with a grin forming in his hear. His dear cousin was jealous of Sungchan because he's close with Jisung and Chenle doesn't seem want to admit it to himself. **"Just admit that you're jealous of Sungchan and you felt threatened because he's close with Jisung."**

 **"What? Me? Jealous? Threatened? No way!"** Chenle denied. **"I am Jisung's ultra best friend, so, why would I be threatened to someone like him? I know Jisung since we were babies."**

Renjun burst into laughter because of what Chenle just said. **"You are Jisung's what? Ultra best friend? Where does that came from?"** And Renjun continued to laugh like there's no tomorrow, his hands on his stomach as his belly starts to ache because of laughing too much.

" **Just admit that you're jealous!"**

**"I am not jealous! I am Jisung's ultra best friend!"**


	10. three

Chenle was boredly watching Jisung play soccer along with Sungchan and their schoolmates that was part of the school's soccer team. Chenle doesn't know who they are and he didn't make an effort to know their names, he just knows Jisung and Sungchan.

The boys were playing at an empty court inside the community, it was provided of the government for the community and its free for all.

Chenle doesn't understand a single thing about the game. He doesn't know why they kept on running and kicking the ball. He doesn't even know who were the memebers of the two groups— the only thing that he knows was Sungchan and Jisung were part of the same team and the two were also both the MVP players of their soccer team in school.

It's no surprise for Chenle that he doesn't understand how soccer works. He hates P.E. out of all subjects in school. He hates exerting effort and energy. He hates being under the sun— but he didn't mind to stay under the tree and read books with Jisung in the hammock at the farm, and he didn't mind to wait and watch Jisung do the farm works. He hates any kinds of sports, whether it's a basketball, baseball, soccer, badminton, tennis, chess, or darts. He hates using both of his brain and body, it's exhausting for him. He grew up in the province, but unlike the normal provincial kids that were used to exerting energy and sweat like Jisung, Chenle was the opposite. He prefers to learn by lecture in school.

Jisung and Chenle were the opposite of each other. Chenle was just a normal kid, he's not that smart but he's also not that, he's just right. While Jisung was the smart one and he also excels in the physical aspect as he plays soccer and do farm work. Chenle prefers to interact with everyone while Jisung interact only to 'necessary' people. Chenle prefers to do the talking while Jisung prefers to do the reading and analyzing.

They were the complete opposite of each other yet it didn't make the feel apart from each other. Each other's differences makes them more attracted to one another. It's like they complete each other's whole.

 **"Were you bored?"** Jisung asked as they walked down to the sidewalk.

 **"Hell, yeah. I don't understand how a single thing works their. All I know is your team wins,"** Chenle answered.

 **"You seemed pretty close with Sungchan,"** Chenle added, changing the topic because he felt like Jisung would start on teaching everything he knows about soccer to him.

 **"We often meet because of soccer practice and we often see each other in school. You know, the schools here are not as big as schools in the city,"** said Jisung.

 **"How often do you meet?"** Asked Chenle with a stern voice. He asked with a stern voice because Jisung might think that he was jealous of his and Sungchan's closeness.

Wait— why would he be jealous?

 **"We meet almost everyday in school and we rarely meet during the vacation,"** Jisung answered.

**"Why'd you ask? Are you jealous?"**

**"Why would I be jealous? We are best friends!"** Chenle answered, in denial.

**"Yeah. That's the point."**

**"What? I don't get it,"** Chenle asked, confused.

 **"We are best friends. We are close friends. It's normal to get jealous when you see your friend close to someone else,"** Jisung answered and then he placed his hand on top of Chenle's head and messed the older's hair slightly. **"It's human nature. It's normal, Chenle."**

 **"I didn't say I'm jealous! I am not jealous!"** Said Chenle fastly which makes him more obvious. Chenle, then, turned away and walked fast away from Jisung.

Jisung chuckled as he watched the older marched away from him with his cute big steps. There's also a frown in Chenle's face, but for Jisung, it just made the older much cuter. **"If you say so, Chenle!"**

Chenle stopped walking and looked back at him, sending a glare.

 **"I told you I'm not jealous about your closeness with that Sungchan! Why would I be jealous? I am the best friend! Hmp!"** Chenle shouted and then he continued to march away from the younger, making his steps bigger and faster.

Jisung chuckled again because of what the older had said and actions.

 _You never failed to make my day complete, Chenle._ Thought Jisung.

Jisung jogged towards Chenle and then he put his arms around the older's shoulders.

**"You are my best friend, Chenle. No one can replace you as my best friend."**

Chenle looked at him with his doe eyes. **"Really? Even if you're close with Sungchan and you have a lot in common?"**

Jisung's smile grew bigger because of the older's question and tone of voice.

_He's like a kid. I can't believe he's older than me. He's such a baby._

**"Yes, you are my best friend even if we have a lot in common."**

**"Even if I only go back here during summer vacation?"**

**"Yes. You are my only best friend and no one can replace you as my best friend."**

And with that, Chenle's heart was at ease again, but deep inside, he was wishing for more that he couldn't name.


	11. four (2nd)

Jisung was once again getting sadder and clingier as the day passed by. The summer vacation was near to end and another school year is going to start, and it only means one thing— He and Chenle will part ways again. Chenle will go back to the city and he will stay in the province.

Jisung startled in his place when he felt a cold, wet thing touched his cheeks. He looked at the direction where it came from, he saw a cold Coca-Cola Coke Zero can and the person that was holding it was Chenle.

 **"You look occupied,"** said Chenle as he sat beside Jisung at the hammock and then he handed the coca-cola can to Jisung. The farm was peaceful. They could hear the chirping of the birds and the warm breeze of the wind. Chenle looked at Jisung and the younger was playing the can in his big hands. **"Mind sharing what's on your mind?"**

Jisung bowed his head as his faces gets redder. No, he can't say that he's sad that the older will go away again and that he'll miss him so much. He just can't.

Jisung shook his head slowly to the older.

 **"Really, Ji, you can tell me everything. I won't judge,"** said Chenle, convincing the younger as he looked at him.

 **"It's not important. Just a nonsens thought,"** Jisung replied because he doesn't want to tell the older that reason why he was occupied awhile ago. It's too childish for Jisung but that was he's really feeling as of the moment. He doesn't want Chenle to think that he's a clingy kid.

Chenle didn't believe Jisung's answers, so he stared at him intensely. Since he's been friends with Jisung since they were young, he knows what to do to make the younger confess to him very well, and that is to stare at him intensely that it'll make him very uncomfortable until he finally confessed.

The younger was avoiding Chenle's intense stares. It's uncomfortable. He knows that the older was doing this to make him speak what's on his mind s few minutes ago.

**"Chenle, stop that."**

**"No, I won't,"** Chenle answered with a firm tone. **"I won't stop looking at you like this until you tell me what was on your mind earlier—"**

Chenle stopped on talking when Jisung suddenly hugged him that made the older taken aback. Jisung buried his face on the older's shoulder, secretly sniffing Chenle's scent.

 **"With this, you can't stare at me,"** said Jisung beneath Chenle.

The younger then felt Chenle's shoulder move, he was chuckling. **"Okay, you won, Jisung."**

Chenle didn't expect that the younger will hide his face from him by hugging him. What Jisung was thinking must be a really big secret or problem that bothers him too much to not tell him.

Chenle wanted to cup the younger's cheeks to make him face him and stare at him again but it just felt so good to be hugged.

Even if it's the warmest season of the year, Chenle still feel comfortable making skinship and being hugged by Jisung.

The younger's hugs was one of the most comfortable feeling to him, it's like the bolster that he hug every night to sleep.

It was a long comforting silence between them.

 **"Chenle..."** Jisung called Chenle with a gentle voice as his hug gets tighter.

**"Hmm?"**

**"Can you just stay here?"** Jisung asked. He couldn't keep it in anymore, he was so eager to ask this question to the older.

He may sound like a whiny kid, but he really doesn't want Chenle to go again.

He should be use to this kind of setup, meeting during summer, because they've been away from each other for so long. But for some reasons, he was not.

_Jisung was yearning for Chenle._

Chenle was stunned at his place. He couldn't answer the younger's question because the decision whether he stay here or not relies on his parents. He wasn't old for them to let him live alone in this province. He's just a 15-year-old teenager. What can he do?

 **"Can you just study here, Chenle?"** Jisung added, the tone of his voice was becoming more pleading.

 **"If I can, I'll gladly stay here,"** Chenle answered after clearing his throat. **"Soon, if my parents let me then I will."**

Jisung held tightly on the hem of Chenle's shirt. **"Can I come with you instead?"**

Chenle sighed in sadness. **"We know very well that Vice won't let you live alone. You're just 14, Jisung."**

Jisung pulled away from the hug and he looked at Chenle with pleading, sad eyes.

 **"I don't want to miss you,"** said Jisung. **"I hate that feeling."**

Chenle couldn't reply to Jisung, he felt that something was stuck in his throat that forbid him to speak.

 **"I hate missing you. I hate worrying that you won't come back here again,"** Jisung added. **"I hate it Chenle... What can I do? I don't want to miss you again."**

Chenle heave a deep breath. He's trying to compose himself. **"We can talk everyday through the phone or chat. There are lots of ways, Ji."**

 **"I promise, we will call each other everyday, okay?"** Chenle reassured Jisung. **"Once the summer vacation starts, I'll be back here immediately, hm?"**

Jisung looks defeated. He couldn't make Chenle stay and he couldn't go with Chenle.

Jisung looked down. **"I'm... I'm sorry, I'm being childish."**

Chenle doesn't want to see Jisung sad and defeated. In fact, he likes this clingy part of him because he rarely sees this. Jisung was always composed and calm and he doesn't do skinships often.

Chenle cupped the younger's cheeks and made him look at him.

Chenle pecked a kiss onto the younger's forehead. **"We'll see each other everyday even though we're far away from each other, hm?"**

 **"We will do everything and try every way not to miss each other, okay?"** Then he picked another kiss onto the younger's soft cheeks.

Jisung slowly nodded as a smile form in his lips. **"Okay, Chenle."**

And the summer that year ended with a warm goodbye kiss.

_**the end of summer of 2017** _


	12. 3rd summer

_**summer of 2018** _

  
**"Oh, Chenle, you're here!"** Jisung's mother greeted Chenle after he entered the house.

He just came back here a few hours ago, he unpacked his things first and had a lunch before he went into his best friend's house.

 **"Good afternoon, Auntie!"** Chenle greeted Mrs. Park back.

 **"Come here, come here,"** said Mrs. Park. **"I tried to do some baking, and look at these!"** She added as she showed a tray of chocolate chip muffin.

 **"Wow! That looks so good,"** said Chenle. **"When did you find time baking?"** Chenle curiously asked. Mrs. Park is a busy woman for sure, aside from being the wife of the former vice mayor of the province, she is also a doctor and she runs a clinic downtown, and if Chenle remembers correctly, she also has a clinic in the local hospital.

 **"Well, I just think that I should make time for it,"** said Mrs. Park as she tilt her head slightly to the side, quiet shy. **"It doesn't take two hours to bake foods."**

 **"Go, try some,"** said Mrs. Park and Chenle did not waste more time, he grabbed a muffin and took a bite.

 **"Mmm, this really tastes good!"** Chenle complimented. He really liked that it's creamy.

 **"Where's Jisung, by the way?"** Asked Chenle to the lady when he noticed that his best friend was not around the house.

 **"Oh, he went out to the bookstore downtown to buy some books,"** said Mrs. Park.

 _He's still a nerd, as usual._ Chenle thought.

 **"Jisung's becoming more secretive these past few weeks. Is it puberty?"** Mrs. Park wondered. She couldn't help but to said it to Chenle. Jisung and Chenle are bestfriends and they communicate almost everyday, and Mrs. Park is aware of that.

She's been 15 years old, but somehow, she couldn't understand what was going into his son's mind.

 **"Jisung? Being secretive?"** Chenle asked as he started to wonder how Jisung became secretive. **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Two months ago, I saw him sneaking out late night. I didn't call him that time but I asked him the next morning if he went out, but he said no,"** said Mrs. Park. **"I also saw heard him talking to phone a few days ago and when he saw me, he immediately dropped the call and acted like he wasn't talking to someone else over the phone."**

Chenle stopped eating and looked at Mrs. Park worriedly. _This is so not Jisung._

He didn't know that Jisung was being quiet rebellious. Whenever they are chatting or talking over the phone, Jisung doesn't seem to be what was Mrs. Park was telling to him.

 **"Don't worry, Auntie, I'll ask him,"** said Chenle. He should ask Jisung about these things. He's getting worried why was his best friend acting like that.

 **"Thank you, but please don't tell him that I'm the one who told you about that,"** said Mrs. Park.

 **"And don't ask him bluntly, I don't want him to get mad to you,"** Mrs. Park added, and Chenle nodded.

After Chenle finish eating his muffins, he went out of the house and started going downtown, to the bookstore to look for Jisung. He just hope that the lad was there and didn't like to his mother.

When he went there, the bookstore was uncrowded as usual. Of course, it's a bookstore and there are only a few people who likes reading books. It's summer also, students doesn't have any reasons to go a bookstore and buy books.

When he came there, he immediately saw Jisung at the cashier, paying for a book.

 **"Jisung!"** Chenle greeted, and Jisung looked back at him and the younger showed a smile. **"You didn't tell me that today is day you're coming back."**

 **"What? I told it you last week,"** said Chenle. **"You didn't remember?"**

 **"Oh, I must've forgot about it,"** said Jisung, then he looked back at the cashier and get his book and receipt. Then, Jisung and Chenle went out of the bookstore.

 **"How are you these days?"** Asked Chenle.

 **"I'm good as usual. Nothing changed,"** Jisung answered, but Chenle didn't believe the half of it because of what Mrs. Park said to him a while ago.

 **"Chenle, you remember Lami? My date during our prom?"** Jisung asked, sounds excited.

Chenle nodded at him. **"What about her?"**

 **"I'm courting her,"** said Jisung, smiling shyly. **"Just two months before the class ended."**

 **"Oh, that's great!"** Chenle commented, trying to sound lively, but he failed somehow, but he still kept a smile.

**"She's also your first kiss, right?"** **Chenle** **asked for clarification. If he remembers it right, Jisung told him that he and Lami kissed during the prom. It's not a steamy kiss but just a peck. But hey, a peck is still a kiss.**

Jisung nodded, feeling shy.

 **"Why didn't you told me about it before?"** Chenle asked. He's curious why Jisung just told it to him now, that he's courting Lami instead of two months ago.

" **How about you and your girlfriend Yizhou? You always dodge my questions about her,"** Jisung asked, dogging Chenle's question and turning the spotlight to him.

Yizhou is Chenle's girlfriend, they started dating two months ago. Chenle has a huge crush to her since 8th grade, she's smart and she sings well. When he had the courage and confessed to two months ago, Yizhou also told him and she likes him, and they started dating after that.

 **"Does your parents know that you and Yizhou are dating?"** Jisung asked.

 **"Of course, I didn't keep anything from my parents,"** Chenle answered with confidence.

 **"And I didn't dodge any of your questions about her!"** Chenle added, even though he really did dodge a few of Jisung's questions before, like his question about whether they've kissed or not, or about their dates, or where'd they go during their dates.

 **"Does your parents know that you are courting Lami?"** Chenle asked, turning the spotlight to Jisung. If he remembers it right, Jisung started his rebellious act two months ago which was also the exact time when he stared courting Lami. He didn't want to blame Lami for the way Jisung was acting, but there must be something about her that made Jisung rebellious. If it's not about her, maybe the other people around Jisung— like his friends from school.

Jisung showed him a tad smile as he slowly shook his head.

**"Not yet. They just know that she's my classmate."**


	13. one (3rd)

**"When are you planning to introduce her to your parents?"**

Jisung stopped reading his book and then he looked at Chenle, then he shrugged his shoulders. This has been the nth time that Chenle asked that question. No matter what answer the younger gave, the older seemed not satisfied with it. He keep on asking again and again.

Chenle looked at him with judging stares. **"Seriously, Park Jisung?"**

 **"Why do you keep on asking about Lami?"** Jisung asked in a controlled tone. He's been keeping his temper together. He doesn't want to shout and get mad at his best friend for asking about the girl he was currently courting.

For the two weeks that Chenle has been here in the province, his mouth is full of _"How's Lami?", "When will you introduce her?", "Can I meet her?", "How do you like her?"_ \- and to be honest, that's pissing Jisung so much but so far, he's doing good on keeping his temper together.

 **"Because you haven't told me about her! You practically haven't told her to anyone,"** Chenle answered. **"If I don't know you, I will think that you are not really courting her. You don't seem proud of her."**

Jisung heaved a breath as he closed his eyes shut. The younger then placed a bookmark in the book and placed the book gently in his bed where he was sitting. **"Hyung, if you will just keep asking about her just get out, please."**

Chenle's mouth opened in shock as he stilled in his place. Jisung just got pissed at him... For the first time. And the reason was the girl he was courting.

Now, that made Chenle more curious about her. What's with Lami that made Jisung get mad at him? That girl is surely something.

 **"Do you really want me to get out?"** Chenle asked, testing Jisung's patience with him. **"I will really go out and leave your house if you say it again."**

Chenle saw Jisung shut his eyes closed one more time, gripping his book tightly. **"I swear, I will really go out if you ask me to-"**

Chenle was stilled again when Jisung put an earphone in his ears again, just like before.

 **"Hyung, I want peace, okay?"** said Jisung in a defeated tone. **"Give me peace."**

Chenle smiled.

**"Okay, I will give you peace but please tell me anything about her-"**

**"Hyung, peace, please."**

**"I am giving you peace but it seems more like it that you are asking for silence. Well, I cannot guarantee you that because you made more curious of your girl-"**

Chenle was silenced and stilled at his place again when Jisung leaned in on him, as though he was going to kiss him. Almost erasing the gap between them. They could feel each other's every breath.

 **"Y-you're too c-close,"** Chenle stuttered as he tried to push the younger away.

 **"Can you give me silence... and peace?"** Jisung asked in a calm tone and Chenle immediately nodded.

**"But can you tell me anything about her?"**

**"You really won't leave that topic, do you?"**

**"I am curious about her."**

One of the reasons why Chenle could not let go of this topic was what Jisung's mother told him a few days ago. About Jisung in his rebellious stage. As he observed Jisung in the past few days, he could tell that the younger has changed and he cannot say whether it is a good change or a bad change by just being with him for a few days. Chenle thinks that Lami has a great impact on Jisung's behaviour nowadays and he'll judge whether this is a good or a bad change on how Jisung would tell him about Lami- and of course, when he meets Lami.

It is one of his goals to meet the girl at least once or twice while he is still on vacation. It'll be too weird if he will not meet the girl for the two months he's going to stay here.

 **"There's nothing much to tell,"** said Jisung, which made Chenle much more eager to make the younger speak.

 **"How'd you and Yizhou meet?"** Asked Jisung, obviously diverting the topic and the older's attention. **"Honestly, you didn't tell me much about her."**

 **"How about this, let's answer each other's question. Let's exchange questions,"** Chenle suggested. He won't let the younger outsmart him.

Jisung stared at him for a good 30 seconds before he took a deep breath and nodded. This is much better than him answering all Chenle queries alone.

 **"So, where did you meet?"** Chenle asked. **"We meet in school. Classmates during 8th grade."**

**"Same."**

**"You met in 8th grade, too?"** Chenle asked again, not believing the younger's answer.

 **"No, we met in school. We met during 7th grade but we don't talk that much because we don't belong to the same class, satisfied?"** Jisung answered as though he was forced. Irritation was clearly heard in his voice.

Chenle was taken aback by the younger's attitude towards him. The man in front of him doesn't seem like Jisung, his silent and sweet Jisung. How did Jisung change this much in 10 months? He didn't notice these changes in the younger whenever they talk through chat or text, even in phone calls.

Jisung changed so much that it scares him.

 **"Why are you like that?"** Chenle asked, trying to calm himself. **"You keep on showing that kind of attitude. You always seemed in a bad mood since I came back here!"**

Jisung looked at him straight in the eyes. Chenle couldn't decipher or read the emotion from the younger's eyes. Jisung looks emotionless.

 **"You changed so much, Jisung. I don't know you anymore,"** said Chenle. **"You don't feel like the Jisung that I know. You don't seem like my best friend."**

Jisung just stared at him and Chenle looked like he'll cry any minute from now. Still, Jisung doesn't show any emotions in his eyes even though how much Chenle looked at him. The tension was clearly felt in the room, and Chenle hates this. He doesn't like any of this. The tension suffocates him and he wishes that Jisung also feels the same.

 **"Since you came back here, you kept on talking about Lami and our relationship,"** said Jisng, breaking the silence between them.

 **"I am your best friend but you seemed more curious about her than me, and that irritates me. I am the one in front of you yet you keep on talking about other people,"** Jisung added before he picked up his book and left the room. Leaving Chenle alone, confused and in pain.


	14. two (3rd)

Chenle was sitting awkwardly in the hammock beside Jisung who was busy with his phone.

After the small feud that happened to them, Jisung never tried to talk or approach him anymore. He tried to talk to the younger one but Jisung paid no attention to him— most of the time, Jisung would just put his earphones in his ear and play loud music as he scrolled and typed on his phone screen.

Chenle was frustrated. He's mad, too. But not with Jisung, but with himself.

He knew it was his fault. He just realised it too late. He knew that he was wrong to persist in the topic that the younger doesn't want to talk about but he became too insensitive. Chenle thought that it was okay to push his own agenda, thinking that the younger won't be mad at him because they were best of friends.

 _Maybe..._ He should not talk about Lami for a mean time.

It feels like they're back to zero again. Just like how he spent his first summer here after his family left the province to live in the metro.

Jisung wasn't talking to him just like before. He did not even spare a glance at him just like before. He was silent just like before. He was avoiding him just like before. But this time, Chenle knew the reason why. He was aware that the lad was mad at him. He knew that it was his fault.

It seems similar, but it feels different.

Chenle sighed with a heavy heart.

He couldn't bear to see his best friend ignoring him and staying mad at him.

 **"Jisung..."** Chenle called him with a sweet tone, gently touching the arms of the lad who was busy with his phone.

But Jisung paid no attention again.

Chenle bit his lower lip in sadness.

The warm breeze of the farm touched their skin. It was warm yet cool at the same time. It was warm because of the heat of the temperature, yet it was warm because of the plants and trees around them. The sound of the plants and trees swaying never failed to make the tension between them lessen, it somehow made them calm. The chirping of the birds around the area feels like an afternoon serenade.

Jisung, who was busy pretending that he was listening to something in his earphones, was waiting for Chenle's next actions.

He was mad at the older.

He was pissed at him.

But he was also frustrated at himself. He was also mad at himself.

He's confused at everything— about his feelings, about their relationship. He's starting to see everything in a different view now than he's 15 years old. He doesn't want to misinterpret something that's why he's being extra careful... Or maybe he just thought that he's being careful when in fact he's actually careless? He doesn't know.

 **"Jisung... I'm sorry,"** said Chenle in a low, whining, cute tone that never fails to make Jisung feel a slight tingling sensation in his heart, not to add that while saying those words, Chenle was also caressing the younger's arm. Also, Chenle looks cute with the way he looks at Jisung, with pleading eyes and slight pout lips.

**"Please, let's makeup. I can't stand you getting mad at me. I know it's my fault. I won't ask about her anymore, I promise!"**

Honestly, Jisung wanted to give in to the older's apologies. But he chose to stand firm with his decision not to give in.

He had planned to talk to the older when he's mind was finally clear— when he's no longer confused.

Jisung sighed as he put his phone inside his pocket. He, then, looked at Chenle. The lad was still looking at him with pleading eyes... And hope.

_He's cute._

_He's freaking cute._

But Jisung chose not to be tempted by Chenle's cuteness.

Sometimes, Jisung questions himself if Chenle was really the older one between them because he looked cuter.

 **"Let's talk some other time. When I finally cleared up my mind,"** said Jisung, he's trying not to show any emotions to the older. He, then, stood up and walked out of the farm.

Leaving Chenle with a broken heart.

 **"SERIOUSLY, WHY did you tell him that?"** Lami asked in shock and frustration.

 **"What? You're gonna scold me?"** Asked Jisung in a sassy tone as he tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

 **"To be honest, you are stupid,"** said Lami, utterly disappointed, as she shook her head slowly. **"You are really stupid. I don't know why I am still friends with you."**

They were never in a relationship. Jisung lied to Chenle. He also wasn't courting Lami. He also didn't kiss Lami. Jisung never kissed anyone.

He lied to him for the first time.

But in Jisung's defense, he lied for the older.

It was true that Lami was his date during their prom but nothing happened more than a friendly date. Lami wasn't into him as he wasn't into her.

Chenle was in a relationship and he doesn't want to involve the older in his own mess and confusion.

Jisung panicked when he saw the older at the bookstore looking for him and he got loss at words and the first thing that came into stupid mind of his was to make excuses even if he doesn't have to because the older wasn't asked for it. Chenle never asked for it but Jisung felt the urge to say those words. Maybe because of ego.

Jisung was confused if he truly liked the older or if he just really saw Chenle as his best friend.

When Chenle told him about the girl that he was courting named Yizhou, Jisung felt a foreign pain inside his chest. _Is this what they called jealousy?_ He kept on asking that to himself during that time. But he doesn't want anyone to know about his feelings, so he kept it all by himself. He's just a confused 15 years old, no one would take his feelings seriously. Most people, especially adults, would think that it's just a petty crush.

That's why Jisung was solving his own problem on his own.

Since Chenle told him that he liked a girl months ago, Jisung felt hurt. When Chenle said that he was finally in a relationship with that girl, of course he was happy for the older, but he was still hurt. He couldn't bring himself to be truly happy for the older. He was confused if all of these feelings that he's feeling have something to do about his adolescence since everyone was telling that this type of feeling at this age won't last, that it's just what they called puppy love. That's why Jisung was being extra careful in analyzing his feelings for the older. He doesn't want to misinterpret anything. He doesn't want to bring up something that may destroy their friendship. Also, based on his observation, people can be jealous over friends. Maybe that's what he was feeling. He's jealous because he felt left out because Chenle has other friends aside from him in the metro and they spend more time than him.

Maybe that was it. Maybe it wasn't it.

Jisung messed his hair in confusion. He looked crazy. **"Argh!"**

No matter how hard and how long he analyzes his feelings, he's still confused. Human feelings are definitely much more complicated than mathematics and science. Jisung would prefer to analyze and solve math problems than to analyze his feelings towards the older.

 **"I told you, be true to yourself and to him,"** said Lami in a nagging tone, again. **"Just tell him that you like him. I know it's obvious that he will reject you because, obviously, he has a girlfriend. But it's better to be true than to hide it forever."**

 **"It's not as easy as what you think,"** replied Jisung.

 **"It is as easy as what I think and what you think,"** said Lami.

**"Go for it. Chenle doesn't seem like someone that'll break friendship just because his friend likes him more than a friend."**


	15. three (3rd)

Chenle carefully examined himself in front of a 60-inch standing mirror in his room. Touching his hair carefully as he places each group of strands in their right places. He, then, palmed his blue plaid long sleeves, assuming that it may help straighten it a bit, but who was he kidding, it’s just his palm and his palm isn’t an iron.

**“Do I look okay?”** Chenle cautiously asked his cousin Renjun who was leaning in the door frame, waiting for Chenle to be done in his routine with a bored expression on his face.

**“You look like a decent human,”** Renjun boredly answered.

Chenle facepalmed from Renjun’s answer.  **“I am asking you seriously, Injun,”** said Chenle in a panicking tone.

**“After preparing yourself for almost an hour in front of the mirror? You look more than okay, Le!”** Said Renjun.  **“It’s just Jisung’s father’s birthday party, you don’t have to prepare that hard.”**

**“Are you sure?”** Asked Chenle, ignoring everything Renjun had said as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

Renjun nodded lazily as he gave a thumbs up to the younger.

Chenle rarely groom himself when going to any parties. It’s just, he felt that he had to get ready because Jisung will be there (because it’s his own father’s birthday) and Chenle had an urge to make himself a little bit more handsome than usual. He wants to be in his most presentable look. After Jisung walked out of the farm a few days ago, he never had a chance to talk to the lad again. Everytime he went to their house, Jisung already left to go somewhere, he was neither in the farm nor the bookstore nor even on the shore. Chenle doesn’t have a clue where the lad went these past few days.

Chenle was hoping that this time, tonight, Jisung will finally talk to him. He was hoping that they would finally make up with each other.

After that, Chenle’s family and Renjun’s family went to Jisung’s Family’s house where the party was held. The party was massive yet not that grand. The whole place was dominated by loudness coming from the music and the people talking to one another. When they entered the house, they were greeted with smiles coming from Jisung’s mother and the celebrant, Jisung’s father.

**“Glad you all came,”** said Jisung’s father to their parents.

**“Of course. We wouldn’t miss the party of the month,”** Renjun’s father kid, and the adults laughed.

**“Go inside. There’s food and drinks,”** said Jisung’s mother. **“I’m sure that kids will be bored listening to our conversation here.”**

The reason that made this party magnificent even though it’s just a simple birthday party was the attendees itself. Most people, especially politicians and former politicians, would invite their friends or the people around its “league”, for connections and popularity. But this one, the attendees speak for themselves. Everyone was welcomed here to join. You can see various people-- politicians, farmers, street vendors, public employees, local businessmen, workers at Mrs. Park’s clinic, and a lot more. They all seem mingling well with each other. If you don’t know them by name, or even by looks, it sounds impossible that the current provincial Mayor was laughing out loud while talking to farmers and street vendors. 

_ Really… _ No wonder people still wants Jisung’s father to run for the next election as a mayor despite not being in the position for years after his turn ended almost 5 years ago.

Chenle also saw some teenagers in the party. Most probably Jisung’s classmates and schoolmates. He saw familiar faces from the soccer team. 

_ Where’s Jisung? _ Chenle wondered as he roamed his eyes around the vicinity. He knows it’s somewhat impossible to see Jisung in the crowd even though it’s their own house because Jisung doesn’t like parties. He remembered the day almost 3 years ago that Jisung went into hiding in his own party. 

After grabbing a sandwich from the kitchen, Chenle went upstairs to go to Jisung’s room because he knew that the lad would be there.

**“SO WHAT? Do you plan to stay here all night until everyone leaves?”** Lami asked plainly then she took a sip from her orange juice.

Jisung slowly nodded as he watched the people below. **“People bore me. You can go down and leave me here if you want to be with them.”**

Jisung really doesn’t want to go down and mingle with people. He’ll just get bored. He doesn’t want to talk to adults who couldn’t mind their own business- they’ll just keep on asking him about what he wants to take in college or what he wants to be or they might suggest (more like push him) careers that might work the “best” on him. He also doesn’t want to talk about the people around his age there, they’ll just keep on talking about nonsense things which also bore him.

Lami also bore him but at least she’s not as annoying as the people below. And beside, she’s his friend.

Lami looked at him in disbelief. She couldn’t believe herself that she was friends with a boring and unpredictable person like Jisung. Really, there’s nothing interesting in him aside from being academically great, good at soccer, and his good looks, because his personality was as good as black and white television. 

**“You sure? I’ll really leave you here alone,”** Lami asked. 

She was tempted at what the lad says. She really wants to go down and enjoy the party, but she’s with Jisung who finds every party boring.

Jisung nodded and looked at her.  **“Yeah. As if we’ll enjoy each other’s company here. I’ll prefer to have complete silence anyways.”**

**“Fine,”** said Lami as she stood up from the cold tiled-floor where they were seated.  **“Just call me if you need me.”**

**“As if I’ll need you,”** Jisung mumbled to himself, which Lami didn’t hear. He also doesn’t mind if Lami heard him because he might just receive a smack from the lass. Lami was already used to this kind of remarks from him.

After a few more seconds, Jisung heard Lami’s footsteps fading away until there was complete silence up there again. He leaned the side of his head on the cold railing to think as he heaved a deep breath. 

_ Chenle. _

He just keeps on thinking about the older.

He wonders where the lad was right now. He knows that their family was invited to his father’s birthday party but he didn’t see them arrive in their house, because he couldn’t see the gate from his place on the balcony. He could see the pool and the people below and he also could see the half of the garden except for the gate.

**“Hi?”**

Jisung turned to his back when he heard a voice.

**“You’re here,”** said Jisung, almost a whisper.

He couldn’t believe that Chenle was right in front of him right now and he looks beautiful as always. But this time, he became more beautiful than usual. 

Chenle was smiling which took Jisung’s breath away for a few seconds. His heart was beating like crazy again. He wonders when this feeling starts.

It’s just one day he realized that he likes his best friend. 

**“Can I sit beside you?”** Chenle asked, and Jisung nodded.

Chenle sat beside him and looked at him meanwhile Jisung’s gazes were fixed on the floor. He’s afraid to look into the lad. He’s heart was still beating like an idiot and it scared Jisung to the point that he thought that he might die of a heart attack because it’s beating very fast.

Jisung wonders if Chenle could hear his heartbeat.

**“Why are you here?”** Jisung asked.

**“Because I am looking for you.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Because I want to apologize,”** said Chenle then he leaned in on Jisung’s shoulder which made the lad jump a little from his place because of the shock.  **“I hate the feeling of having you mad at me. I cannot sleep at night properly. I keep on thinking if you already have forgiven me or if you’re considering forgiving me. I don’t want our friendship to be broken because you are important to me. You are my best friend.”**

That made Jisung soft. He was important enough to Chenle to make him not able to sleep at night peacefully.

He was delighted to hear that he was one of the important persons in Chenle’s life, even just as his best friend.

Jisung had a sly smile in his face as he slowly intertwined his hand with Chenle’s and squeezed it gently afterwards.

**“You are also important to me,”** said Jisung to the lad as he looked at him.

**“Does this mean you’re forgiving me already?”** Chenle asked, like a kid asking for a lollipop. 

_ He’s so cute. _

Jisung nodded.  **“I’m sorry it took long.”**

Chenle smiled. **“What’s important is that we already made up.”**

**“I miss you so much,”** said Chenle as he hugged the younger tightly. 

Chenle missed this kind of warmth. He missed his scent. And most importantly, he missed Jisung.

**“I miss you, too, Hyung,”** said Jisung as he ran his fingers through the older’s soft hair with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!


End file.
